1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers and, in particular, to systems and methods that utilize containers for storing items so that the temperature of the items may be maintained, raised and/or cooled as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
Oftentimes, it is desirable to transport items, such as beverages, for example, in a portable container or cooler so that convenient access to the beverages is provided, such as while playing golf, attending sporting events, going to a beach, etc. Hereinbefore, such a container typically has been formed of either insulating material, for maintaining the temperature of previously chilled beverages, or a combination of insulating material and cooling material, such as blue ice, for instance, whereby the cooling material chills a beverage stored within the container and the insulating material tends to maintain the temperature of both the cooling material and the chilled beverages.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,176, issued to Johnson, et al., discloses a beverage cooler, which includes a cylindrical freezer-pack insert to be placed into a cup, and a cover. In an embodiment of the Johnson device, the cylindrical freezer-pack insert includes removable sections to change its size, and removable plugs for putting coolant fluid into the removable sections. Since, however, the Johnson device is adapted for inserting within an individual cup, the device is limited for use in cooling one beverage at a time.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,345, issued to Atkinson, discloses a cooling container for canned beverages. The Atkinson device includes a reusable concave container for carrying and cooling canned beverages having a bottom section containing a plurality of cylindrical compartments, a top section containing corresponding compartments having a slow warming cooling gel in the upper end thereof, and a shoulder strap for carrying the container. While it is apparent that the Atkinson device addresses the problem of cooling multiple beverages simultaneously, it does not, however, provide for increased cooling efficiency of the beverages stored therein, as the cooling gel is stored only in the upper end of the container.
It also may be desirable to transport other items in a portable container. By way of example, various items, such as fluids, organs and/or other medical-related items, may require transport. Heretofore, these items typically have been transported within containers that are not specifically adapted for these items. This inadequacy also is prevalent in fields other than the medical industry.
Therefore, there is a need for improved coolers which address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly stated, the present invention is directed to systems and methods that utilize containers for storing and/or transporting items. In this regard, one such method includes: A method for storing items, said method comprising: providing a container, the container having: an outer shell defining an interior and having a lid, the outer shell having at least one opening for providing access to the interior, the lid being movable between an open position and a closed position, in the closed position the outer shell encasing the interior, in the open position the lid providing access to the interior, the outer shell comprising cardboard; a storage chamber formed within the interior and communicating with the opening, the storage chamber being adapted to receive at least one item; insulating material disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the outer shell; and temperature-maintaining material disposed within the interior, the temperature-maintaining material comprising a super-absorbent.
An embodiment of a container in accordance with the invention comprises: an outer shell defining an interior and having a lid, the outer shell having at least one opening for providing access to the interior, the lid being movable between an open position and a closed position, in the closed position the outer shell encasing the interior, in the open position the lid providing access to the interior, the outer shell comprising cardboard; a storage chamber formed within the interior and communicating with the opening, the storage chamber being adapted to receive at least one item; insulating material disposed within the interior between the storage chamber and the outer shell; and temperature-maintaining material disposed within the interior, the temperature-maintaining material comprising a super-absorbent.
Another embodiment of a container in accordance with the invention comprises: an outer shell defining an interior; an insulating material disposed at least partially within the interior, the insulating material comprising soyoyl polyol; and a temperature-maintaining material disposed within the interior, the temperature-maintaining material comprising an acrylate-based super-absorbent.
Another embodiment of a container in accordance with the invention comprises an outer shell defining an interior, the outer shell defining an interior, the outer shell comprising at least one of a ceramic-containing material and an epoxy; insulating material disposed at least partially within the interior, the insulating material comprising at least one of soyoyl polyol foam, urethane foam and polystyrene foam; and a temperature maintaining material disposed within the interior, the temperature-maintaining material comprising a super-absorbent.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.